Un Problema no Previsto
by Aravis T
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de Maxfaith. Draco está preocupado, cree que por su problema inesperado Harry no lo seguirá encontrando atractivo. Slash. HPDM.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, así como esta genial historia es de Maxfaith. Yo sólo traduzco ;)

**Title: An Unforeseen Predicament**  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Author: Faith Wood / Maxfaith**  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **1000  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary**: Draco está preocupado, cree que por su problema inesperado Harry nunca más lo volverá a encontrar atractivo. / Draco worries that due to his unforeseen predicament, Harry won't find him attractive anymore.  
**Warnings: **So so so silly.

* * *

**Un Problema No Previsto**

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, mientras golpeteaba el suelo con su pie rítmicamente y se enfurruñaba como sólo él podía hacerlo. Estaba esperando para a la Sanadora para que le confirmara su mayor miedo, con lo que su vida cambiaría para siempre. Él había pensado que todo había marchado bien hasta ahora, pero su cuerpo aparentemente parecía diferir con esta idea. Draco había conseguido ocultarle a Harry el problema por algún tiempo, pero al final, Harry se había dado cuenta lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El día anterior, se paró en frente de Draco y le dedicó una mirada seria.

"Tienes una hora para mañana en la tarde," anunció Harry autoritario, y Draco no tuvo otra opción más que ir a la cita con la Sanadora. Después de todo, él sabía que no podía seguir viviendo así.

Harry, quien se encontraba esperando junto a Draco, le tomó la mano y lo trató de tranquilizar, "Vas a estar bien. Deja de preocuparte."

Draco reclamó. "No es justo. Todo estaba marchando tan bien. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?"

"No es como si fuera una sentencia de muerte," suspiró Harry, divertido. El muy bastardo. "Mírame — Yo estoy bien," trató de subirle el ánimo.

Draco le discutió a Harry. "Tú eres diferente. Tienes predisposición genética para esto. Pero yo… No lo vi venir. Es decir… ¿fue algo que comí? ¡O quizás me lanzaron una maldición!" exclamó esperanzado Draco .

"Quizás." Harry no sonó muy convencido. "Pero para eso estamos aquí. Vamos a averiguar qué es lo que pasa."

"Quizás es contagioso." Draco miró a Harry acusatoriamente.

Harry ni siquiera se rebajó a responder la acusación.

Draco escondió su cara entre sus manos. "¿Puedes imaginarlo? Voy a tener que cargar con esas… cosas encima. Todo el tiempo. Van a estar pegadas a mí."

"Si, puedo imaginarlo," contestó Harry, de manera seca. Draco prefirió ignorarlo.

"Y voy a ser feo. Y nunca más vas a querer tener sexo conmigo ," se quejó Draco. Harry le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, algo herida, y Draco se apresuró a agregar, "Bueno… er… a ti te quedan. No te hacen ver feo. Nunca me importó que tú…" Draco agitó displicentemente su mano hacia Harry. "A ti se te ven sexys," le aseguró y los labios de Harry se crisparon.

"Nada en el mundo podría evitar que quiera tener relaciones contigo," le respondió un seguro Harry.

Levemente más convencido, Draco sólo dio un pequeño salto cuando el Medimago le dijo que entrara a la oficina del Sanador. Se despidió de Harry y caminó solo hacia su destino maldito.

Para su mala suerte, el Sanador le confirmó sus miedos, y después de eso Draco escuchó a medias las posibles soluciones alternativas, ya que eran mayormente de tipo Muggle. Para cuando regresó a la sala de espera, se sentía mareado y miserable.

"Oye," lo llamó suavemente Harry, haciendo chocar el hombre de Draco contra el suyo. "¿Y?"

"No hay cura. Estoy amarrado a esto."

Harry le dio unas compasivas palmaditas en la espalda. "Y tienes tus… er… cosas?"

Draco respiró fuertemente. Harry, quien aparentemente tomó eso como un sí, le dijo autoritario, "Déjame ver."

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Draco buscó en su bolsillo y sacó los viles instrumentos.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, miró a los cuadrados, pequeños y delgados marcos y se ajustó las gafas en la nariz.

"Nunca volveré a mirarme en un espejo nuevamente," declaró, al mismo tiempo maravillándose de su repentina no-tan-borrosa visión.

"Te vez atractivo. Bastante intelectual." Harry estaba asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Te apuesto que nos vemos como un par de idiotas."

Harry se rió, desafortunadamente sin negar la frase dicha por Draco, en su lugar, tomó la muñeca de Draco, y se acercó hacia a él, susurrando conspiratoriamente, "Creo que debemos ir a casa y probar tu nueva visión mejorada."

Draco frunció el ceño. "Qué, ¿me harás leer cosas?"

"No realmente. Mira, me hice un nuevo tatuaje de serpiente, pero es pequeño y mágico, pero se movió hacia algún lugar y no lo he visto desde entonces. Así que, yo estaba esperando que me ayudaras a encontrarlo"

"Ah." Draco se arregló los lentes y levantó una ceja, sintiéndose un poco mejor. "Si ese es el problema, deberé realizar mi mejor esfuerzo y te voy a tener que revisar minuciosamente."

"Bien." Harry sonrió y tomó a Draco de la mano para guiarlo a casa, de manera que pudieran iniciar su búsqueda.

Mientras tomaban sus capas desde el perchero, Draco divisó su reflejo en la ventana, centelleando mientras obtenía una imagen clara de sí mismo.

"¡Dulce Merlín! Luzco hermoso" se admiró.

"Es bueno ver que estás actuando como Draco de nuevo," se rió Harry mientras se colocaba la capa sobre sus hombros, realizando un movimiento que le levantó un poco la polera. Draco alcanzó a ver una pequeña serpiente negra moviendo su cola sobre la cadera izquierda de Harry, antes de desaparecer bajo los pantalones. "Vamos, cariño. Tienes una serpiente que atrapar," lo apuró Harry.

"Mmm. Algo me dice que no necesitaré gafas para eso. Sólo mi lengua."

"Considerando que tengo el tatuaje hace un mes y no lo has notado, tiendo a no estar de acuerdo contigo."

"Oh. Er… así que, ¿qué más me perdí?" preguntó mientras se dirigían a la salida.

"Bueno," Harry continuó "¿Te acuerdas esa túnica que te compraste el otro día?"

"¿La azul? Si."

"Es un vestido"

Draco abrió la boca y se estremeció.

"¿Y el gatito que me diste la semana pasada?" continuó Harry.

"¿No es un Kneazle, o sí?"

"Es un perro"

Draco se rió, golpeando el trasero de Harry para después dejar su mano allí. "Imbécil. Estás inventando estas cosas."

"Guau. Los lentes te hicieron más inteligente."

Draco entrecerró sus ojos. "Sólo por eso, cuando encuentre esa serpiente — la morderé. No importa donde esté."

Harry movió sus pestañas y enrolló una mano alrededor de la cintura de Draco, sonriéndole feliz. "Esperaba que dijeras eso."

Draco apretó el trasero de Harry sugerentemente, sintiéndose aliviado que Harry no le había hecho nada muy malo para molestarlo. Casi había esperado que Harry tomara algún tipo de venganza — y eso hubiera sido insoportable. Draco ya se estaba preparado para buscar alguna solución Muggle, pero menos mal eso resultó innecesario. Porque se había dado cuenta que la alternativa Muggle de tratar la miopía era complicada y estaba casi fuera de su alcance, ya que no conocía a ningún Muggle.

Porque aparentemente — para mejorar tu vista en el Mundo Muggle — tenías que tener _contactos_. Estúpidos Muggles elitistas.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
